Yi Sai
Yi Tai originally introduced under the false name of Xu Wu cheng is the Clan Leader of the Tsimizce Clan. Personality He is deceitful to others, able to at like a charming and handsome man among human, only to reveal how exceptionally cruel he really his among vampires. His cruelty and sadism surpasses even Fan Li Lao's own. He expects strict obedience among his clan members and punishes failures. Originally he claims Zhi Yan for her Mei Yue Yin blood, when she accepts his leadership, he even forces her to beg him for his help. Later, he soon looses interest in her when it is revealed she doesn't have it. He continues to cause her suffering until finally she starts meeting his expectations that he expects from his servants within his clan. In comparison to the patience and consideration that Ge Chen shows as a teacher towards her sister Yue Jian, Yi Tai's methods of teaching magic are painful and cruel. He shows little regard for her own pain, feelings and safety, nor any patience for her failures. Abilities As a Vampire he is immortal, he can suck blood and create other Vampires for his bloodline. He is the head of the Tsimizce clan and commands them with absolute authority. He is second in command of the Sabbat. As revealed when he joins Sheng Pei Ren academy he is exceptionally smart and stole the second place spot in tests from Zhi Yan. He is able to cause elemental based spells and is later seen showing Zhi Yan how to cast them. Since these spells cause immense pain, she finds it difficult to do so. In contrast, Xu Wu Cheng not only tolerates the extreme pain but successfully casts these same spells with ease. At one stage, to make sure she becomes obedient he places a bat familiar inside her that would destroy her if she betrayed him. Another spell of his creates chains from his hand that bind and hold a person. He can also create snakes to reach out like the chains and attack with a fanged bite. Another version of the snake spell creates a long blade surrounded by several snakes that wrap around it. He also knows spells in the elements of fire, water and ice. He can create baths for each, which cause anyone inside their circle to become engulfed in the element of the circle. according to him, he created them so only those outside the circles can break them. In addition he has access to the Sacred Weapon of his clan The Cup of Blood. History The Fall of Sheng Pei Ren academy He joins the Sheng Pei Ren Academy to scout and look for a way to overcome it. The school is protected by the Human Hunter Organisation and their Guang Zhi Yi Faction. He gets his break when he catches Zhi Yan changing the answer on her sister Zhao Yan's test paper. He proceeds to blackmail her and snaps a photo of her with him using his mobile phone as evidence against her. He meets her after school in the abandoned Room 5 on the schools highest level. Chapter 3 He then bites her, making her into a vampire and reveals his true name of Yi Tai, head of the Tsimizce "Lian Ma Yan" clan. He reveals if she informs her how useless it is to go to the Human Hunter Organisation as not only would they find him, they will find her. However, if she ignores it, within 24 hours she will become a blood-crazed demon. He tells her the only way is to meet him in 24 hours time in the same location and submit to him. This she does, but he insists on abusing her in the process and forcing her to beg for his help. Chapter 4 Later with Zhi Yan's help Chapter 6 and the Sabbat pulled off a successful attack on the school. He has 4 of his clan kill Yi Shen and kills Kai Lin himself. During his fight with Zhao Yan, he begins to suspect that Zhi Yan didn't take the Mei Yue Yin, as Zhao Yan proves to be much stronger then her sister. In the end he is forced to let Fan Li Lao handle her and steps down from the fight. Chapter 7 The End of the Human Hunter Organisation He joins Fan Li Lao on a bid to use Zhao Yan to gain access to the Forbidden Sphere Device Inspector seals. Chapter 27 When Ge Chen shows up, he has a bat familiar attack him to gain access to Ge Chen's blood. He then places it in The Cup of Blood so the members of the Sabbat present can use Ge Chen's own teleportation skills against him. Chapter 29 Upon catching up to him, they fight until he teleports with Yue Chen again after being injured, after Yue Jian breaks Fan Li Lao's thorny vines. The Cup of Blood is used again to catch up to the pair half an hour later. He seals the exist with chains. Chapter 30 However Ge Chen appears and breaks them. Chapter 31 During the fight that follows, Ge Chen becomes distracted and he ceases the chance to attack him. When Yue Jian steps in to protect him the pair once again teleport away. This time, The Cup of Blood cannot be used as its power is exhausted. Chapter 32 Abuse of Zhi Yan As the situation gets too unbearable for Zhi Yan, she tries to commit suicide by stabbing herself but is stopped by him. Angry she was about to throw away the immortality he granted her and displeased she still hadn't learnt to be an obedient servant he takes her with him to the human city. He places a bat familiar on her to force her to become obedient and warns her they will hurt her if she does not do as he says. He gets her to bring a group of men to a location where a hybrid Zombie he has raised is waiting. He allows Zhi Yan to sleep next to him as a reward and tells her tomorrow she will be taken to a place. Chapter 38 A Change of Abuse As time goes by, her appearance pales and she becomes thinner. This pleases Yi Tai who then decides he will no longer just give her away to his servants. He blindfolds her and takes her to a place he has already taken her to. Chapter 39 He takes her back to his Hybrid Zombie and pushes her towards it. He explains that Titan won't kill her, but instead just taste her blood. Chapter 40 He later arrives to pick her up after the monster is done with her and tells her so long as she forgets herself and just becomes an obedient servant he will make her meet his expectations. Chapter 41 References Category:Male Category:Vampire Category:Sabbat Category:Tsimizce Clan Category:Clan Leader Category:Sheng Pei Ren Academy